Persona: Arcana's Grief
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: This is a story about how Minato's friends react after he falls into a coma during thier graduation day. Once again, please review this if you can, even if it's negative, thats fine. expect fighting, swearing and lots of crying.
1. Fool

**Persona: Arcana's Grief**

0Fool0

(please note this is taken this is taken from the point of view of the character of the arcane. i.e. Magician= kenji, Priestess= Fuuka)

The SEES had a great reunion in the rooftop.

Several of them hugged and patted each other in the back.

After the hubbub subsided…

"Hey! Finally good to see you guys again!" Junpei said happily.

"Yeah! Great to see you all again!" Ken said.

"Hey Minato! Guess we can go to Disneyland after this!"Yukari said.

_Minato didn't reply…_

"Hey, c'mon now… don't be mean…" Yukari said.

_Still no response._

"_C'mon _dude! We finally get our memories back! Quit bein' lazy and get up!" Junpei exclaimed.

"H-hey… what's up with…" Yukari began, thinking Minato would rise up and shout "Boo!"

_He didn't._

Yukari place her ear beside Minato's ear.

And what she said next chilled the SEES to their bones.

"H-he's not breathing!" Yukari shrieked as she gently shook him.

Yukari covered her face as she held back her tears, Junpei took off his hat in confusion, Fuuka held her hands over her face, Ken stood there like a statue; Akihiko placed his jacket on the floor for Minato to lie down in.

Mitsuru's voice brought them back.

Mitsuru had kept her cool.

"Aigis! Lay him on the floor! Now! Akihiko, Yamagishi, call for paramedics! Amada, help us or get out of our way! Iori, guard the door and make sure NO-ONE get's through! We don't want to start a panic!" Mitsuru said as she held back her tears.

"Yukari, there's something I want you to do… Perform CPR on Arisato… you're the only one in the position to do so…" Mitsuru said.

Yukari stood there frozen in fear.

"Takeba! There's no time! Please! I'm begging you!" Mitsuru begged.

"Y-yes, Senpai…" Yukari said.

As Yukari knelt beside Minato, and as she began to pump his chest and gave him the "Kiss of life".

After she did it for 10 minutes he began to breathe.

Then she took off her pink sweater and covered Minato with it, as she huddled closer to Minato and hugged him.

"Ken! Shut the door!" Junpei shouted outside.

"T-Takeba! I understand that you're afraid of losing him, but this is no time to play games with him!" Mitsuru said.

"I'm not playing games! The first aid manual says that I have to keep him warm!"

_As she said that, they heard a scuffle outside…_

"_You can't be here!" Junpei shouted at someone._

"_He'll be alright right? He'll wake up right?" Yukari asked frantically._

"_We'll know it when the medics arrive, Takeba… let's hope for the best…"_

_Ken, who was standing by the door, said:_

"_H-hey! Junpei-senpai needs help!" he said as he braced the door._

And the Sees realized that with great victory, comes with a great sacrifice…

And the sacrifice has been made…

The SEES thought they'd won without any loss…

They were wrong…

Very wrong…


	2. Magician

**Persona: Arcana's grief**

**1 Magician 1**

Kenji knew something wrong when the Student council president ran out with Minato's dorm mates 20 minutes ago...

_I wonder what's up… _he said.

I'd better go see for myself…

Although Kenji didn't know where to look, something in his gut told him to go to the lobby.

As he excused himself, he saw Fuuka and Akihiko running down the stairs.

She was crying as Akihiko dialed the phone.

"Hello? Tatsumi island hospital? Yeah, we need paramedics here on Gekkoukan high school ASAP! Yeah! One male, he's unconscious and stopped breathing! We need them to head by the rooftop! Okay! We'll be waiting here!"

"Rooftop… That must be Minato!" He came to a shocking revelation.

His best friend had been injured by his own dorm mates!

He made a beeline for the rooftop.

And on the was guarded by his friend Junpei.

"K-kenji? Sorry dude, but you can't be here right now!" Junpei seemed unusually serious.

He pushed Junpei as he asked,

"What the hell did you bastards do to my best friend?" Kenji asked angrily.

"W-we didn't do anything! He just wouldn't wake up!" he said.

"I don't have time for this bullshit man, let me through! Get out of my way!" Kenji said as he pushed Junpei out of the way.

_He saw Yukari kissing and huddling by Minato._

"_Ken! Shut the door!" Junpei shouted._

_The door quickly shut in his face._

"_Junpei! What the hell is going on?" he asked._

"_I don't know, but you can't be here!" he grabbed Kenji by the shoulder._

As Kenji looked by his shoulder, his fury reached its peak, so much that he shook physically.

His fist flew as it made a satisfying sound as it connected with Junpei's face, causing his hat to fall.

"Ugh!" he said as he fell.

_Now Kenji found that unnecessary, Junpei __was __his friend and all, but their friendship was only limited to few trips to the Hagakure and some skirmishes against some troll base in some MMORPG, but Minato was a life-long friend… he had helped Kenji mature and grow…he helped him get over the loss of his love, Emiri and he was Kenji's wing-man… his homie… his brother… in the short time of school, Minato squirmed his way into Kenji's heart… _

But before Kenji could reminisce any more, a fist hit him in the nose.

_Crunch!_

"_OOPH!" Kenji said as he fell._

"W-what was that for Kenji? I'm just following orders-" before Junpei could continue, Kenji let out a roar and launched his elbow at Junpei's cheek.

"Ugh!" Junpei groaned as Kenji's elbow found its mark at Junpei's eye.

He grabbed Junpei by the collar and launched a volley of punches on his face. And Junpei managed to launch a high kick to the side of Kenji's face, staggering him.

Kenji broke his nose and torn a bit of his ear and had a tooth lodged in his fist while Junpei had lost his tooth and received a black eye.

Before they could do any more damage, someone had warned them…

"S-stop it! Both of you! There's a huge crowd coming over here!" a voice yelled.

"W-what?" They both screamed.

"Let's go!" Junpei and Kenji said in unison as they blocked the way in.

Thank you guys for reading! Please do review this after you read it!


	3. Priestess

**Persona: Arcana's grief**

2 **Priestess 2**

_*Pant* *pant* pant*_

Fuuka ran along the hallway as she hyperventilated.

Akihiko noticed this,

"Fuuka, get a hold of yourself!" he shouted.

"Y-yeah…" she was really afraid for Minato.

_Please…please Minato…hold on!_

As we ran toward the payphone, I saw Kenji-kun…

_Weird… the program isn't over…_

_He bolted to the next floor._

"Hello? Tatsumi island hospital? Yeah, we need paramedics here on Gekkoukan high school ASAP! Yeah! One male, he's unconscious and stopped breathing! We need them to head by the rooftop! Okay! We'll be waiting here!"Akihiko said.

_I prayed for Minato to live…not to die…_

"_I-is he going to be okay?" I asked Akihiko._

"_I-I don't know, Fuuka… let's think positive!"_

I cried as I imagined the most negative thing to happen…

But… Minato would probably scold me for doing that.

_Think positive, _he'd say…

_Think positive, think positive, think positive, think…_

"_FUUKA!" Akihiko shouted in frustration._

"_Get _a hold of yourself! This isn't helping Minato!" He screamed.

"R-right… Right…" I said.

_Why? Why? Why Minato?_

_Why did the only boy who's done so much for me have to suffer?_

_Why couldn't it have been someone like Takaya or Jin? Or that bastard Ikutsuki?_

_Minato had taught me how to believe in myself…_

_And how to think positively…_

_And even became my first boyfriend…_

_Until he decided to just be friends…_

_August 04, 2009_

"_Fuuka… I-I think we should see other people." He said._

_I was shocked._

"_W-wha… Minato-kun… please don't do this…" I pleaded._

"_Fuukie, you're great and all… actually, it's not you… it's me…" he explained._

_I felt sudden and complete anger._

"_Where is she? Who is she?" I asked angrily._

"_H-huh? I-it's not like that…" he pleaded._

"_It's Yukari isn't it?" I accused him._

"_W-what are you talking about Fuukie? I'm not seeing anyone else!" he said._

"_Don't lie to me! I saw you two this afternoon!"_

"_Fuukie… please…"_

"_D-don't call me that! Stay away from me!" I said angrily._

"_C'mon… let's hug it out… c'mon…" he said._

"_No…no…no…no…no…" I cried._

_All I could do was hug him._

"_*sob* *sob*" I bawled._

"_I'm sorry…I wish I could love you… " he said._

"_M-Minato… *sob*" I said._

_Later that night I wished with all my might that either Minato or Yukari would die._

_Looks like my wish came true…_

_Even after that ordeal, Minato compensated by being a great friend and confidant…._

_He'd tell me that he'd be fine…_

"_Fuuka… can you sense where that ambulance is?" Akihiko asked._

"_Right."_

_I placed my hands in a prayer position and saw…_

_The ambulance had been hit by a car and that they were trying to deploy a new one…_

"_Hey Fuuka! Look sharp! A crowd is coming!" _

_True… I saw a mess of students coming over._

_And I saw some people coming outside…_

"_Fuuka! Tell Junpei to bar the door!"_

_I looked distressed._

"_Now!" he shouted._

_I prayed once more and saw Junpei and Kenji fighting near the door._

"_S-stop it! both of you! There's a huge crowd coming over!"_

"_Eh?" Kenji shouted in his mind._

_Sorry this is a little too short… I'm not really a Fuuka fan…\_

_Please review this…_


	4. Empress

3 Empress 3

Mitsuru Kirijo

"Chill out…" she kept repeating to herself "Cool down..."

Those are the words Minato would say to her… those words that she'd adopt…

The words that the man she loved taught her…

The man whose life is slowly being taken away from him….

It's been at least a few minutes since she had requested Yukari to perform CPR on Minato…

Then… he started breathing on his own…

"He's breathing now…" Yukari said.

Then, to her surprise, she had started to take her sweater off and started to hug him…

_She has some nerve to do that to him…_ she thought.

"Ken! Shut the door!" Junpei shouted.

"T-Takeba! I understand that you're afraid of losing him, but this is no time to play games with him!" I scolded.

"I'm not playing games! The first aid manual says that I have to keep him warm!" she growled back.

_Then we heard a noise that sounded like fighting outside…_

_As the young CEO of the Kirijo group, Mitsuru must always be cool and level-headed… _

_That's all that takes to survive in this dog-eat-dog world of business, corporate meetings and black suits…_

"_Cool down… chill out…" she said it._

"_What?" Yukari asked._

"_Senpai! There's a huge crowd coming over!" a voice said._

"_Eh? Yamagishi?"_

"_Someone outside keeps shouting that Risette is here!" Fuuka announced._

"_What should we do? What should we do?" Fuuka kept panicking._

"_Yamagishi… find some friends… bar the door!"_

_I need to be calm… yeah… calm… just like Minato taught me…_

_It had been about a week since my father died… those were very dark times… I had to make several arrangements for my father's burial…_

_And of course, the inheritance… and the squabble for power…_

_Those were troubling times…but one man brought me back to the light…_

_Minato… Arisato… He had helped her see everything in the world that I'd always been blind about…_

_The world of endless possibilities…_

_Not just corporate meetings or decisions…_

_Learning restaurant etiquette…_

_Seeing movies at the port island station…_

_About buying the littlest things could make her happy…_

_Takoyaki, the movie house, the trips to the restaurants and those walks from Iwatodai…_

_All those little things…_

"_You must enjoy the littlest things in life Mitsuru…" he'd say._

_I really remembered that day when that good-for-nothing Ex fiancé of mine insulted him…_

_I stood up for him…_

_But now… he's gone…_

_Sort of…_

_I tried to be strong for him…_

_But nothing in this world could stop the tears that were coming…_


	5. Emperor

**3 Emperor 3**

**Hidetoshi Odagiri**

* * *

The whole audience was thrown in an uproar.

The student council president had run out unexpectedly…

Leaving the principal to make yet another boring speech.

"Heh… this is boring, eh Keisuke?" I asked Keisuke.

"Oh yes! This is the first time you've been bored with the principal's speeches!" Keisuke mused.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Keisuke, I've always been bored about his speeches… I just never talk to anyone else about it, really…" I said.

"Ahhh…" was all Keisuke could say.

"Hey… did you guys hear? Risette is here! At the rooftop!" a female fan said.

"Then what're we sitting here for? Let's go!" another student said.

And, like water behind a dam, the students rushed from the auditorium, into the lobby in a rush of humanity…

"Uh-oh…" Keisuke said.

"This looks bad…*munch*" Nozomi said.

"Yeah… right on the money there, Suemitsu-kun… it _is _Risette after all… though; she's still in middle school I can't help wondering why her parent would allow her to pose in those sleazy magazines!" I replied.

"Hello? This is Fuuka… I'm sorry, but could you three head by upstairs? Junpei-kun and Kenji-kun need some help!"

"Eh? You guys hear that?" Keisuke asked.

"Y-Yeah… a very spooky voice indeed! I'm getting out of here!" Nozomi said.

"Hey! Stay with here with us fatso!" Keisuke said.

"Let's go upstairs!" I said.

"R-right, Hidetoshi-kun!" Keisuke said.

"Ah! It's no use! The way to the stairs is blocked by students being blocked by the teachers! And the way to the front gates are being blocked by a wall of paparazzi!" Keisuke said.

"Tch… Paparazzi cockroaches…" Nozomi muttered.

"What now?" Keisuke muttered

"Pssst! Senpai's! Over here!" a voice whispered.

"Eh?" I said as I looked at some kid with a stylish haircut whispering at us from an emergency door.

"Over here! There's no time to lose!" he said.

We rushed toward the door, just in time though, as the mobbers were banging the door shouting "Let us in! Let us in!"

"Hello! My name is Ken Amada! Mitsuru-senpai asked that we block and barricade the cultural club hallway!" at this, Keisuke gasped.

"N-no!" he said.

"There's no time! Let's go!" I said.

As we ran into the cultural club hallway, which were being blocked by a solid wall of teachers Mr. Edogawa, Mr. Ekoda, Mr. Ono and Mrs. Terauchi.

The members of my team were:

Hidetoshi Odagiri (Me)

Keisuke Hiraga

Nozomi Suemitsu

Kazushi Miyamoto

Ken Amada

"Let's go! Keisuke, bring all heavy things here! Kazushi and Ken, bring all the chairs inside the rooms here! Nozomi, help me stack these up!" I said.

"Banzai!" we all shouted.

We worked busily as I stacked the chairs in a brick formation.

"Hey, *pant* Hidetoshi-kun *pant*, why are you stacking 'em up like that?" he asked.

"So that the chairs will support each other." I said.

"Yo! Coming through! Black board!" Kazushi said as he and Ken lugged portable chalk board.

"HEY! Who owns that?" Keisuke asked.

"This belongs to the photography club, senpai." Said Ken.

"Oh that's okay then!" he said.

"Alright! Let's get a little smokescreen coming just in case!" Keisuke said.

"Uh-oh! He's at "Mad Scientist" mode again! *munch*" Nozomi said.

"ANGRY! ANGRY scientist!" Keisuke exclaimed.

"Now let me mix something at the science lab… hold the fort for me guys, okay? Ken! Come with me! I need a lab ra- I mean _assistant!" _Keisuke said.

"Ugh! The mob is too strong! Call the police! The S.W.A.T.! The Army! Anyone!" Ekoda asked.

_If only Minato-kun was here…_

If only HE could be there Hidetoshi…


End file.
